I have a feeling its not a rumor
by Mrs.giggles
Summary: the House of Night never tells you how the civilians act when the catastrophes happen in the town. in this story i put how a citizens as the main characters and they don't know much about the house of night.im new to fan fiction.sorry its short


**Chapter one**

**My head was groggy and I couldn't keep focus. I didn't know were I was until I heard a beeping noise. I looked for the source of the noise and I found out it was an alarm clock. Ugh I was in my bedroom. I forgot that we went to a party the night before. I looked around the room and there was Maddy, lying face first on the floor with her butt in the air.**

**A chuckle rumbled in my throat and when it burst out I instantly shut up. _Great I have a hangover, _it looked like she tried to change into her pajamas in the middle of the night because she had them in one hand, her pants were unbuttoned, and she had a leg out of her jeans. I sighed while slowly getting up, being careful not to jolt my head as I walked to the bathroom.**

**_Even Frankenstein would've screamed if he saw me right now_. My hair was knotty**

**and puffed out everywhere on my head. My make-up looked like it had tried to roll off of my face while I slept. I looked horrible!!!!looking in the mirror gave me the skivvies. So I quickly jumped in the shower, after I got aspirin and a cup of orange juice .**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Maddy didn't go to my school, but she always came to my house for the weekends and we'd go to a party. That's how I met her actually, we were dancing and I ran into her and we started talkin. We both hated people so we got along great. Saturdays with Maddy sucked because she slept the whole day and at night she'd be all 'lets go CLUBBING!!!!'**

**.I walked up to her and nuged her with my foot making her body rock back and forth. Her leg slid from under her and she landed with a 'plop' on her stomach.**

**"Maddy get your lazy ass up we've got stuff to do today" I lied..**

**"mmm Scotty", she muttered in her sleep.**

**I didn't know much about Maddy, which's sad because Maddy's my closest friend, but every time we would go to a club she would invite Scotty. They weren't 'together' , but I don't know what else to call their relationship. I know they were real kinky though because he always had cuts on his neck or wrists.**

**Hmm well since she was having dreams about him I figured I might as well have fun with it. I tip toed to the dresser she was sleeping by ,as quietly as possible, and knocked on it "oh Scotty, hey, what's up….. Oh you want to talk to Maddy?? Ok well come in" I looked back to see her reaction and alls she did was turn on her side away from me _dammit_. *sigh* _how the hell am I gonna get her up_?? I whispered to myself.**

** "Ok Maddy, you brought this on yourself.: I grabbed a cup of water and held it over her head; contemplating if I should warn her about it or not. I'll count to three and if you don't get up I'll dump water all over you."**

**_One._ "Maddy get up" I nudged her with my foot. _Two._ "I mean it get up." _Three. _"I'm gonna dump water on you." No response. "Dammit Maddy!" I dumped the water on her face and jumped away as fast as I could so she wouldn't be able to strike at me. "What the fuck!?" She hissed. Looking around for the one who did the wicked deed. Her eyes found and locked onto mine. She lunged towards me in a fury and with my dumb luck, she missed me and crashed into the wall on my left. _Haha sucker._ I never saw Maddy drunk, she would always drink, but remained sober. By the looks of it, she seemed plastered.**

**_Explains why she missed me. _I thought to myself. I fell on the floor laughing as I had realized this, to my surprise she didn't lunge at me again. She was just sitting there rubbing her forehead as she cursed under her breath. "Haha Maddy, my drunken friend, go get ready, we have things to do today."**

** "Fuck yea!!! Besides I'm hungry. I'm eating breakfast first. I think I'll call Scotty while I'm at it." She wiggled her eyebrows. I couldn't argue with her cause it was her car and she was the one driving. Since I was too young drive and all; so I let her take her time. Ok so maybe letting her take her time was a bad idea. It was 3:30 and she still had to do her hair and makeup.**

**"Maddy lets goooo!!!" I whined.**

**"Hold on, I'm almost ready!" **

**That was a lie. She always said that. _Ugh. By the time we leave it was going to be 4 or something. _Driving to the mall was always relaxing. Maddy and I always blasted our radio and would sing along to our favorite songs. I hated it cause she sang like a pop star and I sounded like a dying wilder beast, but I sang anyway. Maddy can do a lot of things actually. She's good at acting, singing, writing, and….well, basically everything. Her hair was a cherry brown and only went down to her chin, but it hugged her face. She had a pale complexion and freckles scattered across her nose. Her eyes were green with an orange fiery star shaped around her iris.**

**She was average in height, and really pretty, but people thought she was weird. I on the other hand was her complete opposite. I had tanned skin, hair that went down to my collar bones and big brown eyes. But the Most noticeable trait on my face was my deep dimples. I'm also short and I have a really bad attitude. And the only reason why Maddy and I were friends cause we both hated people. In our town there was a rumor going around about a school called house of night where "VAMPIRES" live, but no one knew any more than that. If you ask me it sounded like a load of crap. I mean vampires? How lame can you get to make rumors like that?**

**I dig vampires, but I think parents made it up so their precious little kids wouldn't wander into the woods. It didn't help, the rumor only made kids want to go into the woods even MORE. You know drunk teenage kids are, always tryin to one up each other. We pulled into the mall parking lot and Maddy began coughing. I thought nothing of it and jumped out of the car. She didn't get out of the car right away so I went to her side of the car and saw her hunched over her lap holding her head. I looked closer and saw blood everywhere!!! She was bleeding from her eyes, nose, ears and mouth.**

**She had her hands clasped tightly around her face and her eyes were closed. I frantically pulled out my phone and dialed 911. Before it could ring, someone snatched it from my hand. I snapped my head around and standing in front of me was a broad dirty blonde guy with spiky hair. When he looked at me his eyes narrowed. He reached out to me and I flinched from his hand causing the back of my head to hit the car door._oh thats a lasting impression antoinette, you didn't look like a total idiot._i told myself **

**"Hurry up we need to help your friend." His voice was gorgeous!!! It was deep, but friendly. I was almost lost in his voice until he began to shout at me to help him pick up sobbing Maddy.**

**"oh…uh right sorry." I picked up her left arm and hoisted it over my shoulders. He did the same. When we both lifted, her arm fell off my shoulder and dangled there. He looked me up and down the sighed. His look made me feel self conscious. I wanted to hide myself in a blanket and never come back out. "Well with your height your not going to be much help." My jaw dropped and closed real fast with disbelief. _Is he actually making fun of my height in a time like this?_ I scowled at him. "Just open the back door and I'll put her in. Jump back there with her and wipe as much blood off as you can away from her face."**

**I nodded and did as he told me. Looking down at my friend made me cry. She was covered in blood and mumbled, or should I say gurgled things I couldn't hear. When I looked up he was staring at me with a blank face. "What?"I answered in a hoarse voice**

**"I need the car keys to start the car." He said with a duh tone.**

**"Oh, I forgot I had them." I pulled them out of my pocket and he snatched them while shaking his head in disbelief. "I…It's the pink key."**

**"Figured" He said rudely. He put it in drive and drove out of the parking lot. After a few moments of silence, I looked out the window and noticed he was going waaay over the speed limit.**

**"Can you slow down." I demanded. He didn't respond and completely shooed me away like a pesky mosquito!!! "CAN-YOU-SLOW-DOWN!?"**

**"I don't think you should be worrying about what I'm doing right now." He snapped at me.**

**"Hey you! I didn't do jack shit to you, why the fuck are you talking to me like that!?" I was so scared that I couldn't control my voice level so I hollered instead of it coming out bitchy. His eyes were still on the road, but I could see that they were wide with shock. I instantly felt bad but told myself he had it coming.**

**"You can't even remember can you?" It sounded more like a statement then a question. He was annoyed now.**

**Well, he looked familiar, but I didn't know who he was, so I shook my head and plainly said "No." He made a "so typical of you" scoff and didn't say a word the rest of the way there. I noticed he was driving towards the woods. And in the woods was the supposed house of night filled with "vampires". i didn't belive the rumors, but i didn't want to go into the woods with THIS guy. Especial sense i didn't know he even know where he was going? I couldn't die, I was only 15 years old!!! I was thinking of ways to escape before we got there when I noticed it was deathly quiet. Maddy had stopped crying. I looked down to see if she was ok and saw she was in a tight ball with her head in my lap.**

**I leaned down to see if she was breathing. She was. I took a deep breath and calmed down. I looked up at the blonde guy. " what are you doing?"**

**" getting Maddy some help. What else?" He was serious.**

**"Hey genius, the hospital isn't in this direction. And in case you haven't noticed, these are the woods, not the city." Wait, how does he know her name?**

**"I know that." He smirked. I don't know if all of the stress of what was happening to my friend was getting to me, but I could have sworn on my life that I had seen really sharp vampire teeth! I think he was one of them, but I sure as hell didn't want to stick around and find out.**

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
